


Blanket Goblins

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-War of the Ring, Sansûkh OC(s) used, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: All Legolas wants to do is go home to his husband. The Terror of Erebor has other plans.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 25: Blankets





	Blanket Goblins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> I haven't written in the Sansûkh-verse for far too long. Also, I'm currently helping to run my church's Vacation Bible School and one of the kids I'm teaching reminds me so much of Gimizh it isn't even funny. (Yes it is)
> 
> Enjoy!

Legolas strolled down the long corridor, nodding to faces he recognized, but otherwise not pausing as he finally reached the door he’d been searching for. Whilst he was loathe to leave his husband, in the aftermath of the War of the Ring such separation was at times necessary. It had been a long, long, two months and now they were moments away from reunion.

 

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, breathing in the comforting smell of _home_. “Hello!” he called. “Gimli, _meleth,_ are you here?”

 

“Aye, in the sitting room!” Gimli’s voice floated from deeper in the apartments, and Legolas couldn’t help the smile that flickered over his face as he followed it to the source.

 

As he got closer, he could hear rustling and the muffled giggles which could only belong to his young nephew. “Do we have a guest?”

 

“A guest?” Gimli asked, emerging from the room ahead. “Nay, hardly a guest. An invader, more like!” His eyes crinkled as he smiled. “Ah, a sight for sore eyes you are, _ghivashelê._ Get down here.”

 

“To the point as always, my dear dwarf,” Legolas teased, but knelt in front of his beloved nonetheless and receiving the reward of a kiss.

 

“Ew, gross.” They pulled apart to see Gimizh poking his head out of the sitting room. “If I wanted to see that, I’d’ve stayed with Mum and Da.”

 

“Well, you wee terror, you’re just going to have to suffer,” Gimli said cheerfully, reaching back and tugging on one of the dwarfling’s pigtails. “Our house, our rules.”

 

“Which means,” Legolas added, “we can do this whenever we want.” He began pressing loud, exaggerated kisses all over Gimli’s face. Gimizh, never one to disappoint, mimed barfing and darted back out of sight.

 

“You are an excellent uncle,” Gimli praised. “Truly fulfilling the demands of the role.”

 

“I’ve had an excellent teacher,” Legolas said. He kissed Gimli again and stood, lacing their hands together. “So, what has our invader been up to?”

 

“We’re makin’ a blanket fort!” Gimizh burst out, his voice muffled. “C’mon, Uncle Legolas, come ‘n see!”

 

Legolas tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. “A blanket fort?”

 

“Gimrís and Bofur needed a day, so I volunteered,” Gimli explained quietly as he led the elf in after their nephew. “Thought he’d be gone by the time you came back, but you were early, dratted thing.” His smile was fond, belying his words.

 

“I never mind Gimizh’s presence,” Legolas said, pointedly ignoring his husband’s snort. He stopped short, however, when he saw the…interesting setup in front of him. “What in Arda?”

 

“Isn’t it neat?” Gimizh crowed, popping up out of a flap of blanket. “It’s _huge_ inside! Even you’ll fit!”

 

The structure was indeed large. It also looked like a goblin had tried nesting in their couch cushions, then moved in its family of thirty, each with their own expansions. Blankets were held up by anything that could stand on its own – chairs, tables, even an axe or two – and what looked like nearly every pillow in the house and then some had been stacked up around the edges in a fortifying wall. The colors alone were enough to make a blind man’s eyes water.

 

“It’s certainly something,” Legolas said after a moment. “Is it comfortable?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Gimizh said. “Come ‘n see!”

 

After a questioning look towards Gimli, who had merely waved for him to go first, Legolas awkwardly scrunched down and scooted into the “fort.” As expected, it was lined with some of Gimizh’s favorite toys, with his Gimli figurine in a place of honor on the arm of the sofa. He settled onto the cushion his nephew had indicated and immediately found his arms full of warm dwarfling.

 

“Oh, I see,” he said teasingly, wrapping the boy in a hug. “I’m only loved now that I’ve been away. Maybe I should leave more often!”

 

“Nuh-uh,” Gimizh said firmly, the sound muffled into the elf’s tunic. “Uncle Gimli gets weird when you go.”

 

Gimli, who had entered from some other hidden way, shrugged. “I won’t deny it.”

 

“In that case, I’ll take him with me next-”

 

“No!” Gimizh wriggled away from him. “No more going away. Never ever.”

 

“No promises, laddie, but we’ll try,” Gimli said. “Now, how about showing your uncle all around this mighty fortress?”

 

“Yes!” Gimizh cheered. As he began to babble away, Legolas reached over and reclaimed the thick, calloused hand of his husband. Maybe the child had the right idea.

 

Yes, “never ever” sounded very nice, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Sansûkh yet, please do yourself a favor and jump in! It is absolutely incredible! 
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr! Come say hi!


End file.
